


Wolves of Hogwarts

by Shadow_Wolfe99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfe99/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfe99
Summary: Haizel Winters, Ravenclaw Halfblood and illegal animagus. Knows too much and a hatstall if you ever knew one.In the year above Remus Lupin, she's had a year to know when something changes. When the young werewolf shows up, she learns his secrets and befriends him. A certain other Marauder is displeased with the time they spend together until Haizel quells the concerns completely.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Platform 9 3/4- First Encounters

# Platform 9 3/4- First Encounters

Haizel was remarkably calm standing in the bustle that was the magical platform. She'd arrived with plenty of time and her muggle mother was content knowing that she was okay. The steam filled her lungs and she kept her luggage safely secured by her side using undetectable charms (though if anyone asked, she had no idea who placed them). Wizards and witches of various blood status and standing charged around, desperate not to be late. Heaven forbid any of them paid attention to the time. There was exactly twelve minutes and thirty seconds until the Hogwarts express left the station. A deep, nasty voice piqued her interest and barely had time to step backwards before a graceful brute of a man marched toward the carriage with his wife by his side and his son pinned beneath his hand. A grouchy house elf followed behind with the luggage trolley. "Now then," The brute said, "You will do everything in your limited power to uphold the Black family name. Follow in your cousins footsteps and you shouldn't have too much difficulty."

"Yes Father," The boy replied.

"If we recieve a single owl containing news of your disobedience or childish pranks, there will indeed be severe punishment awaiting you," the woman said, her voice almost as foul as her husbands. "Do you understand me boy?"

The boy, his hands clenched tightly, nodded. The parents said brief, incredibly cold goodbyes, before leaving the boy on the platform and the house elf to vanish alongside them. "Would you like a hand with your luggage?" Haizel asked quietly. The boy looked up, his icy grey eyes flashed with concern. He shook his head before fighting with his trunk onto the train. Haizel shrugged. It was none of her business what the Purebloods got up to. The house of Black was well known for their interest in the dark arts. The train gave its first whistle and Haizel detatched her belongings from herself. As she was bending down to lift her trunk, a trolley crashed into the side of her legs. She looked up, ready to go off on the idiot driving it only to stop short. The boy was overly thin, eyes sunken in and looked almost petrified.

"Maybe learn to control that thing," she said.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I can't miss the train."

"I understand that, but I'd also like to make it to Hogwarts."

The sickly looking boy tightened his grip on the trolley, staring her down as if he wanted to say something. The train blew it's second whistle. Haizel lifted her trunk and other belongings (much to the shock of the stranger) and moved towards the Express. She could feel him following her, probably using her as a safe path through the crowd of people. When they reached the doors, Haizel all but threw her trunk into the carriage before turning around.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked politely.

"I... uh, yeah," he replied, looking a little shocked. "Probably for the best."

Haizel smirked before dragging his worse-for-wear looking trunk off the trolley and onto the train. He followed behind her with the smaller of his things. When they were stood in the train hallway, Haizel quietly reattached her belongings to herself before reaching a hand out toward the obvious first year.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a grin. "I'm Haizel Winters. Ravenclaw Halfblood."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied looking a little confused. "Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus, where are your folks? Did they not have time to see you off?"

"My mum's a muggle. She couldn't go through the gateway so they waved me off out there. Probably should have asked dad to help with the trolley though."

"If you had we likely would never have met. At least, not properly."

Some Slytherin sixth year barged past, his uncaged owl hooting at them as it passed. Haizel rolled her eyes. She was almost glad that the hat placed her in Ravenclaw over Slytherin, though it had taken three minutes to decide. In the dimmer lighting of the train, Haizel saw the scars on Remus's neck and face. It was only thanks to a tiny part of her brain that she stopped herself from asking. 

"Well Remus Lupin, I suggest you find some other first years and make some friends," she said, "Hogwarts is less terrifying when you aren't alone."

Before he could respond, she and her luggage moved down the aisle to find an empty compartment. Upon finding one, she sat down, detached her luggage again and looked out the window. If all things went to plan, she would be asleep the entire ride to Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

# Sorting Ceremony

Haizel was sat on the Ravenclaw table closest to the Professors. It was where she always sat and gave her the best view of the new students. The first years were marched down the centre of the hall, many of them looking as though they'd rather pass out in a Wolf den than be subjected to so much attention. Haizel was unsurprised that Remus had made aquaintences with the Black boy (she saw them both as having far more secrets than they would ever let on) but the wild thing on crack with the glasses was unexpected. He was clearly savouring every bit of attention he got while Remus and the Black boy looked almost green. Minerva began calling out names in alphabetically order. The wild thing- also known as James Potter- got sorted into Gryffindor, which was the most obvious choice for him. 

Remus stumbled up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. He closed his eyes and appeared to be whispering something. The Sorting Hat took thirty seconds exactly before announcing that the sickly looking boy was to join Gryffindor as well. Haizel coudn't deny that she wasn't a little disappointed and relatively shocked. Remus didn't seem like a Gryffindor. But then, they had spoken for less than five minutes. She had no idea what he dealt with. Why he was covered in scars. The Hat no doubt had it's reasons for the decision. The Black boy was up next and even from across the hall, Haizel could hear the Slytherins moving around to make room for their Pureblood prodigy. If she remembered correctly, almost every Black in recent history had ended up with the snakes. 

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat announced loudly.

It had taken less than fifteen seconds. Minerva had to all but push a now very pale, almost translucent, Sirius Black towards his house. Remus pulled him onto the bench between him and Potter once he was close enough. Haizel felt sorry for him. There was a vile letter on its way in the very near future. Once everyone was sorted, Dumbledore gave his speech, rambled on about the concerning world outside before finally allowing the feast to begin. Haizel ate quickly before slipping away from her table. The Ravenclaw prefects eyed her dubiously as she skipped out of the great hall. Theoretically, she was supposed to stay until they were dismissed. She had learnt mid-way through first year that certain rules were not meant for her. 

"May I enquire as to where it is you're heading so early in the night, Miss Winters?" Professor Flitwick, the new head of Ravenclaw house, asked.

She turned to face him with a slight smile. "Apologies Professor. I was just headed to the lavatory. It would appear as though my stomach disapproves of so much food."

The lie was believable, and she was a brilliant liar anyway. Flitwick informed her to hurry back before returning to the hall. She skipped off towards the bathroom and tightened the blue ponytail on her head. Technically, it was blue because of a failed charm, but her excuse was that she really loved being in Ravenclaw. Her mother hadn't argued and now she quite liked it.

* * *

As she was leaving the bathroom, she saw a streak of robes dashing into the boys, On a gut instinct, she pushed the door open slightly and heard the very gross sound of vomiting. She stood in the doorway and waited until the source of the upchuck emerged. Her gut was proven right two minutes later when a still queazy looking Remus Lupin walked over to the sinks.

"Is it the food? Or the fact that you've looked ill all day?" she asked quietly.

Lupin didn't even bother to turn around. "Why aren't you at the feast?"

"I was. I ate. I left. You avoided my question."

Remus scooped water into his mouth from the tap, spat it out and repeated a couple times before turning around, leaning heavily on the sink. Haizel stepped into the bathroom completely and let the door close behind her. Technically, it was against the rules, but she also didn't really care. 

"It was being put in Gryffindor," Remus said very quietly. "I mean, the hat clearly made a mistake. I'm nothing like James. He's a true Gryffindor."

"The hat doesn't make mistakes," Haizel replied. "Sometimes it's choices seem strange, but honestly, I think you're brave. Whatever it is that gave you all those scars can't have been easy to handle. I imagine it hurt, but yet here you are. Being brave is a choice. Sure, the jackrabbit out there is an obvious fit but who likes obvious anyway. Wear your house with pride, Remus Lupin, and hold your head up high."

Remus snorted. "You think I should colour my hair red then? Or maybe gold?"

Haizel laughed. "I mean that's one way of making yourself an obvious Gryffindor though, and I mean no offence, that would probably clash with the green hue your skin has taken on."

He laughed too. It was weak and he still didn't look well, but at least she'd made him feel somewhat better. 

The bathroom door swung open again and Sirius Black sauntered in. He glanced at Haizel with a frown. 

"This is the boys toilets," he said matter-of-factly. "You don't appear to be a boy."

"Excellent observation skills, Black," she replied dryly. "I was just checking on Mr Lupin. He looked like he might faint."

"You're not even a Gryffindor. Why do you care?"

"People are allowed to care about others. Regardless of house, blood status or magical ability. But since you're here now, I'll leave the rescuing up to you."

Haizel smiled once again at Remus before waltzing out of the boys toilets and down the halls of Hogwarts.


	3. Strange Happenings

# Strange Happenings

The change was in the air before Haizel had fully picked up on it. Her first realization was on a night she had broken out of the castle to visit the Forbidden Forest. 

It was another of the school rules that she had found a loophole to. The rule stated that no students were allowed to enter the forest without a faculty member present. When she was in her animagus form, she was no longer a student in the technical sense. She was trotting through the trees, barely avoiding the centaur herd, when she heard the strangled howl. She stopped immediately and turned towards it. There were real wolves in the forest and a host of other freakish creatures, but none of them sounded like that. Her feet had been moving towards the source of the noise before she had realized, her curiosity outweighing her sense of self-preservation. It wasn't the first time that had happened either. One of the centaurs stopped in front of her.

"I've seen you around these parts before and I strongly suggest you leave that thing alone," he said.

Haizel transformed back and the centaur looked taken aback.

"What is it?" she asked. "I've never heard that kind of noise before."

"By the stars, how old are you?"

"Twelve. Do you know what that is?"

"Twelve years old and already breaking the law. You're playing a dangerous game there, witch."

Haizel rolled her eyes and transformed back into her wolf state. The centaur frowned at her as she ran under his legs towards the sound of the strange creature.

She was further into the forest than she'd been for a long time when the creature howled again. This time it wasn't quite so strangled but it was lonely. It was calling for it's people and none were around. Haizel reached the edge of the forest, where sat in the middle of a clearing, was a rickety looking shack. She was instantly in two minds about getting a closer look.

For one thing, she would risk exposing herself to get any closer than she was, but she mostly had the gut instinct that, whatever the creature was, it could kill her. Her curiosity, unfortuneately, vastly outweighed the risks. She rushed towards the shack and pressed her face against the wall. Inside, she could hear the thing moving around. Grunting and snarling, in what sounded like frustration. She made a soft bark and heard the creature move towards her on the other side. It clawed at the wall and she barked again. It howled once more, sounding less lonely but more frustrated. It thought she was one of them. 

Haizel backed away from the shack and tried to get her head straight. She knew a lot of the magical creatures from reading and visiting the forest. What creature was gregarious, howled and... spent its time in dingy buildings? It made no sense. At least it didn't, until she looked at the sky. Glaring down at her was the full moon. She updated the list.

Gregarious, howled, locked itself away, thought she was one of them and appearing on a full moon. The creature inside the shack was a werewolf. 

Unsure how to feel about that, Haizel ran into the forest and headed back towards the school.

* * *

She had barely made it into the castle grounds when Madam Pomfrey walked past with a levitating stretcher, on which was Remus Lupin. The first year looked like death warmed up. Haizel was certain that if it weren't for the preoccupation of the healer, she would have been caught out of bed at four-thirty am. She rushed back to the Ravenclaw dormitary and got ready for the school day.

"She snuck out again last night," Rowena Prewett grumbled to the Ravenclaw prefect at breakfast. 

Haizel studiously ignored their conversation. It was one that had been repeated since she had become an animagus just before the summer holidays. The Ravenclaw prefects never cared so long as they didn't catch her and wasn't caught by the Professors. The perks of Ravenclaw tower was that the older students were far too wrapped up in exam preparations to care about what she did. It probably also helped that she earned the house a ridiculous amount of house points without really trying. Haizel glanced over at the Gryffindor table. She located the jackrabbit within a minute and was unsurprised to see Remus missing from their little group. 

Haizel finished her pumpkin juice and got up from the table. Not so subtly, she walked past the Gryffindor first years on her way out to see if they knew why Remus was sick. Sirius just stared at her and James was oblivious. She decided to check in on him in the hospital wing.

"Miss Winters, are you sick? Are you injured?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a huff.

"No to both questions. I came to see if Remus was alright," she replied somberly.

"You may visit him after school if he is up for visitors and learn his wellbeing from him. Until then, head to class and do not return here unless sick, injured or bringing a student with either of these ailments."

Haizel nodded and headed off towards her DADA class. There were a few questions she needed to ask her professor.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will contain background Wolfstar but it's mostly about the friendship between Haizel and Remus


End file.
